You Forgot Me
Menami: ... *Cleaning.. as usual.. it being a habit of hers* 9:50 Long Time (batman) (just) (batman) 9:50 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*walks in the door, not bothering to knock* *smiles at Menami* Cleanin again? That's funny. Zik: *shuts the door*.. Notice how eeevery time you clean, something bad happens? 9:51 Long Time *Mario opens door, not even bothering to knock considering what Zik did last time* 9:51 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... o_o Not really.. 9:51 Ametrineskies Zik: Its like.. *derps, waves arms* A MAGIC SUMMONINGS OF EVILS- 9:51 Long Time Mario: Hey guys.. 9:51 Ametrineskies Zik: *ends up smacking Mario with his flailing arms* 9:51 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Turns around* Hey, Mario-- ... PFF-- 9:51 Long Time Mario: -_- 9:51 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Wooops. Zik: Hold on. *SMACKS again* 9:52 Long Time Mario: .... 9:52 Ametrineskies Zik: owo; 9:52 Long Time Mario: I don't want to start another fight... 9:52 Ametrineskies Zik: Well.. You walked in the door, sooo.. 9:52 Long Time Mario: I just wanted to visit.. 9:52 Ametrineskies Zik: *prances away, to the kitchen* 9:52 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Irritated stare at Zik* 9:52 Long Time Mario: Uhg.. the nerve of him.. 9:52 LIRLIR *Xisenin falls from the ceiling onto Zik's face* CHIPMUNKS! 9:53 Ametrineskies Zik: SDFGHJK- Zik: ..*shoves Xi off* >:U 9:53 LIRLIR Xisenin: *floats above Zik* Today's broccoli day. I think.. 9:53 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Broccoli day? *stands up*... 9:54 LIRLIR Xisenin: Aww. Nope. Nevermind 9:54 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Blinks* 9:54 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*sits on a counter* .. *sticks tongue out at Mario* 9:54 Long Time Mario: So, I got you a present... sorry for wrecking your home... *to menami* 9:55 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Looks at Mario* Hm..? *Smiles*.. That's sweet of you. 9:56 LIRLIR Xisenin: *rummages through a food cupboard and finds a chip bag, he plops onto a fuzzy plush chair and noms on some chips* 9:56 Long Time Mario hands the gift to menami, it's very large* Mario: I spent a long time on it, I hope you enjoy :D enami: Woah, this is big! I wonder what it is.. *Opens it* 9:57 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Well, I can make bettererer gifts. *sticks chin up* 9:57 YourFavoriteFangirl (BETTER-ER :UUU) 9:57 LIRLIR Xisenin: CHIPPPPPS HEE HEE HEE *eats more chips noisily* 9:57 YourFavoriteFangirl (XDD) 9:57 LIRLIR (XD) 9:57 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: That's not even a word, Zik.. *Looks inside it* 9:58 Ametrineskies Zik: Yes it IIIS. 9:58 Long Time *The gift is a statue of Menami carved out of marble stone* 9:58 Ametrineskies Zik: Its better with-- Zik: ........holy shnikeys- 9:58 Long Time *Very detailed and got every single bit correct* Mario: :D 9:58 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... WOAH! 9:58 LIRLIR Xisenin: I'm crazy, and even I know it's not a word! *crunch* 9:59 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Eyes widen*.. T-This is amazing! 9:59 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*faints* 9:59 Long Time Mario: Thanks! 9:59 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Carefully sets it down and hugs Mario* Thanks, man! 9:59 Long Time Mario: No problem... 10:00 LIRLIR Xisenin: I'd prefer a full statue instead of a bust.. 10:00 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*slowly gets back up* mlleraarrghhgh. 10:00 Long Time Mario: It took about a month to make it, but it was worth it. :D 10:00 LIRLIR Xisenin: Busts can't scratch their noses.. 10:00 Long Time Mario: It was hand carved and everything! people offered to help me, but I wanted to do it by myself. 10:00 LIRLIR Xisenin: Otr 10:00 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*staring at the statue.. VERY jealous* 10:01 LIRLIR Xisenin: Or.. scent... gland... thing.. whatever! *noms more chips* 10:01 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Wow, this is.. I can't even describe it. Thank you so much! You're an amazing sculpter.. I think I'll put it in my room. c: 10:01 LIRLIR (Is Zik an Irken?) 10:01 Invader Jib *Someone knocks on the door.or rings it, or whatever* 10:01 YourFavoriteFangirl (..o_o) 10:01 Ametrineskies (Yes.. Irkens have claws though) Zik: ...*whispers to himself*: He's tryin ta' steal my girl. 10:02 LIRLIR (Ohh. K.) 10:02 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Glances toward the door*.. *Walks over* 10:02 Ametrineskies Zik: Thats exactly what he's doing.. *narrows eyes*.. *glances to the door, antennae perking up* 10:03 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Opens it* Hello..? 10:03 Long Time Mario: Also, I have plans to make a larger version, approximately two skyscrapers tall! But it will TAKE a longer time to make. 10:03 Ametrineskies Zik: *antennae lower in anger, hearing Mario*.. *lowly growls* Zik: ..he iiiisssssss. 10:04 Long Time *Mario puts the blue prints to the larger version into his pocket* 10:04 Invader Jib Jaz: So, yo uknow the whole burn thing.? Well, I-WOAH. *looking at the statue* What in the.... *you 10:04 LIRLIR Xisenin: NINJA CHIPS! *throws chips like shuriken at Jaz* 10:05 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ..J-Jaz, hey..! .. *Guiltono* 10:05 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Im totally going to destroy his plans on the big statue. That way, I can make something totally better... Like a.. Awesome robot or something. Zik: ...*sits down, leans against some cupboards*.. 10:05 LIRLIR *The chips stick in the wall above Jaz so she can take them out and eat them* 10:06 Long Time Mario Whispers to Xisenin: Also, I plan on adding upgrades to the large bersion statue, so it can fly like a ship and everything..! :D Mario whispering to Xisenin: Don't tell Menami.. I want it to be a suprise.. 10:06 LIRLIR Xisenin: Kay. A little obsessed with sculpting much? 10:06 Long Time surprise* 10:06 LIRLIR *whispers-* 10:07 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*faintly hearing the whisper*... *clenches fists*.. ohhh, I'll make something a whole LOT better than THAT... 10:07 Long Time Mario whispering: Well I do owe her, and stuff... 10:07 Invader Jib Jaz: Anyway..I was just gonna say, it's fine...I guess. My face still kinda hurts, b- Seriously, what's up with that statue? It's so acurate that it's..creepy.. 10:07 LIRLIR Xisenin: Jaz, the chips in the wall are for you... 10:07 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... I'm really sorry and-- *Looks back at the statue*.. A gift.. 10:08 Long Time Mario: Oh hello there... *looking at Jaz* 10:09 LIRLIR Xisenin: *eats more chips* 10:09 Invader Jib Jaz: Don't you find it a bit odd that, someone would make a statue with you're exact appearance..? They'd have to sta;k you or something... *stalk 10:10 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Hrrrrrrmmm... *looks around, as if searching*.. What can I do to get her attention.. And BEAT Mario.. Heh.. That stupid block-person. 10:10 Long Time Mario: I'm not a stalker.. I just have really good memory :/ 10:10 LIRLIR Xisenin: He also has me. 10:10 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... *Shrug* Xisenin: *finishes the chip bag, and throws it at Zik, and begins to roll around in his plush chair and growl* 10:12 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... I'd KNOW if there was a stalker. *Looks at Xisenin* 10:12 Invader Jib Jaz: If done by memory, you would've made SOME mistake..block person.. 10:12 Long Time Mario: .... 10:12 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*grabs the bag* .. *stares inside, seeing nothing.. he crumbles it up and throws it* Zik: ..*stands up*.. *runs to Menami and sets an arm onto her shoulder* Eeeeeyyyyyyyyy.. So.. Got a statue? Cool.. Cool. 10:13 Long Time Mario: Look, I have great memory.... and I drew a blue print before forgetting, so I wouldn't forget for other days while sculpting. 10:13 LIRLIR Xisenin: Heh.. Yeah. He mostly used me. WUUURRGHFGDYGDGD *keeps rolling and flailing* 10:14 Invader Jib Jaz: What do you mean by "used me"? 10:14 LIRLIR Xisenin: *Is suddenly behind Jaz* I think I've just shown you.. 10:14 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Looks at Zik*.. 10:15 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Not all THAT though. I can make something alot awesomer. Because yknow.. Im just that great 10:15 Long Time Mario: :/ 10:15 Invader Jib Jaz: ..I think doing...THAT qualifies as stalking, Xisenin. 10:16 LIRLIR Xisenin: EXXACTLY! *is back at the plush chair, flailing around again* 10:16 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Besiiides. The gifts I'd make for you wouldnt require STALKING. They probably watched you when you strip or something. 10:16 Invadervax Kivi: *Comes in through the door* I sense some jealousy... 10:16 Long Time Mario: I never used Xisenin.. he's lying 10:16 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Jealousy? Nooooot from me 10:16 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... Zik, there's no need-- ... *Looks at Kivi* 10:16 Long Time Mario: Zik... seriously.. Mario: -_- 10:17 Invadervax Kivi: What? 10:17 LIRLIR Xisenin: Well, he never asked me, i just gave some tips. 10:17 Ametrineskies Zik: And there TOTALLY is NEED. I need to repay for the uh.. Stuff. 10:17 Invader Jib Jaz: *looks at Kivi* Oh, greeat..did anyone bring Anti-PAK dweller spray? 10:17 LIRLIR Xisenin: *gets a bottle out * 10:17 Ametrineskies Zik: A stupid statue aint worth anything.. Eheh. 10:18 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... What's that thing? *Leans down to look at Kivi* 10:18 LIRLIR Xisenin: I stole it. *hands to Jaz* 10:18 Invadervax Kivi: I'm PAK Dweller. 10:18 LIRLIR Xisenin: Cute little guys that hide in your PAKS. 10:18 Long Time Mario: Wow, that's pretty weird... a Pak dweller? PAK* 10:19 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... Oooh.. wait.. then wouldn't it be in someone else's PAK? 10:19 Invader Jib Jaz: "Cute little guys" That rips wires, break memory chips, and do..other bad stuff like that! 10:19 LIRLIR Xisenin: Yes. They're harmless, though. Xisenin: Er, forget i said that.. 10:19 Invadervax Kivi: We don't do that! 10:19 Invader Jib Jaz: You do it UNINTENTIONALLY. Jaz: Which is still bad. 10:20 LIRLIR Xisenin: just spray the little guy. 10:20 Invadervax Kivi: That's a hoax. 10:20 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: No, it's too cute! 10:20 Invadervax Kivi: And that stuff doesn't work. 10:20 Long Time (We could use the PAK dweller to have menami get amnesia) 10:20 Invadervax (No.) 10:20 Invader Jib Jaz: It works for me most of the time..the PAK dwellers don't like the smell.. 10:20 Long Time (aw alright) 10:20 LIRLIR Xisenin: *sprays Kivi* 10:21 Invadervax (PAK Dwellers are much smarter than that.) 10:21 Invader Jib (That would work, though, Vax.) 10:21 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ! Aw.. 10:21 Invader Jib (Well..PAKs are small..) 10:21 Invadervax Kivi: *Is unaffected* 10:21 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*thinking*: Cute.. She likes cute things... Maybe a robot puppy or something. Robots are cool. And puppies are cool.. Make it all fuzzy or something... 10:21 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... *Seeing this, picks Kivi up*.. So um.. where'd ya come from little guy? 10:21 LIRLIR Xisenin: You're supposed to live. It just smells horrible for you guys. 10:22 Invadervax Kivi: I don't mind it. 10:22 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*pokes Kivi* 10:22 LIRLIR Xisenin: *pokes Kivi too hard* 10:23 Invadervax Kivi: Well, I was banished from my homeworld for a crime I was framed for. 10:24 Invader Jib Jaz: I'm telling you..one time one of those things got into my PAK, and it stepped on the judgement processor wire..it was horrible.. 10:24 YourFavoriteFangirl Menam: .. But if your a PAK dweller, wouldn't you have been in someone else's PAK before? 10:25 Invadervax Kivi: So I hid on Irk, and was found by the Galactic Animal Shelter, who took me in and put me up to be taken as a pet. 10:25 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: Aww... 10:26 Invadervax Kivi: Fortunately, I ended up with a good owner. An Irken named Xyan, who became my best friend. 10:26 Long Time Mario: Aw, that's adorable. 10:26 Invader Jib Jaz: ..You didn't come here through my PAK, did you, PAK thing? I think we already went over that it's off-limits. 10:26 LIRLIR Xisenin: WHY ARE YOU HERE THEN? 10:26 Ametrineskies Zik: Sooo.... Kay.. 10:26 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: That's cute, ehehe-- *Looks at Xi* :I... 10:27 Invadervax Kivi: Xyan eventually disappeared, and I've been searching for him ever since... 10:27 LIRLIR Xisenin: Oh, ok. 10:27 Invader Jib Jaz: He's not gonna come back as an evil cyborg or something, is he? 10:28 Ametrineskies Zik: ....So whats the story for... *bored stare* 10:28 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... Ohh.. well, if you need a home.. you could stay with me until ya find him.. I could have someone to keep myself company-- ..*Looks at Jaz*.. what even 10:28 Invadervax Kivi: And we're only called PAK Dwellers by the Irkens, because we often end up stuck inside their PAKs. Kivi: And sure .* 10:29 Long Time Mario: He's so cute... 10:29 LIRLIR Xisenin: *is carving a smiley face into the back of Zik's head with a laser* : P 10:29 Invader Jib Jaz: I dunno, it happened to that one Irken Elite.. 10:29 Invadervax (LOL) 10:30 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... That's a stupid thought, Jaz. 10:30 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*glares at Xi* Zik: What the hebeckle did you PUT ON MY HEAD!? *strangles the air* 10:30 LIRLIR Xisenin: : P...... ._. 10:30 Invadervax (Jaz, Xyan's kidnapping was a mystery. The Irkens thought he was dead.) 10:31 LIRLIR Xisenin: *gives Zik a mirror* 10:31 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*stares at it*... Zik: ..*KICKS Xi in the gut* Zik: *calm stare now*.. Get it off 10:31 Invader Jib (Vax...who are you talking to? Or was that supposed to be in ()?) 10:31 LIRLIR Xisenin: BLAURGHFF *throws up red hot pizza into Zik, which causes a horrible reaction* 10:32 Invadervax Kivi: 10:32 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*sscccrrrRRREEEEE!!* 10:32 Invadervax (It was in ()..) 10:32 Ametrineskies Zik: *THROWS it off and tackles him* 10:32 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. -n- GUYS, PLEASE STP MESSING AROUND-- ZIK! 10:32 Long Time Mario: Guys stop :/ 10:33 Ametrineskies Zik: *about to choke him* WHAT- 10:33 LIRLIR Xisenin: *flies up, Zik dangles from him* LEEET ME GO LET GO 10:33 Long Time *Mario pulls Zik off of Xisenin by the antenna * 10:33 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. NO FIGHTING-- UUUURGH! 10:33 Long Time Mario: -_- 10:33 Ametrineskies Zik: *screeches and repeatedly kicks Mario* 10:33 Invadervax Kivi: Violence is not the answer 10:33 Long Time Mario: I'm trying to stop the fight- AHG 10:33 Invadervax .* 10:33 LIRLIR Xisenin: Meep The Meep, Meep Meep Meep. *floats around* : P 10:34 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Screams* EVERYBODY STOP! 10:34 Invader Jib Jaz: . . . 10:34 Ametrineskies Zik: *eye twitch, stops kicking*.. 10:34 Long Time *Mario stumbles over and bashes into menami from the force from Zik* 10:34 LIRLIR Xisenin: Meep The Meep, Meep Meep Meep 10:34 Ametrineskies Zik: *smacks Mario's hands and runs off into the kitchen* 10:34 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. !! *Eyes widen, yelping and stumbling back*.. *Falls over* 10:35 LIRLIR Xisenin: WHEEEEE *does the jellyfish dance* 10:35 Invadervax Kivi: Our actual name is "Korvatiich". 10:36 Long Time Mario: Uhg.. Zik, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! *Mario gets up* Mario: Menami.. are you okay!? 10:36 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *Shuts eyes, out cold*.. 10:36 Invader Jib Jaz: Um...I..should I just go? 10:36 Ametrineskies Zik: I didnt do ANYTHING Zik: ..*stands on top of the counter*.. 10:36 Long Time Mario: Zik.. you bashed me into Menami! 10:36 Ametrineskies Zik: *I* didnt do that. Zik: ...YOU fell. >>; 10:36 Long Time Mario: From you kicking me! 10:36 Ametrineskies Zik: YOU grabbed me 10:37 LIRLIR Xisenin: BLAAAAAHFGGFZGHDF SHE IS HURT AAAAAAH *flies in circles* 10:37 Long Time MArio: To stop you from hurting Xisenin! 10:37 Invadervax Kivi: O_O THERE GOES MY AID IN FINDING MY OWNER. 10:37 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Well he just HAD to draw a freakin SMILEY on my head, thats UNCOOL 10:37 Invader Jib Jaz: Xisenin was the one that shot him with a laser in the first place, to be fair.. 10:37 Long Time Mario: Oh gosh.. Menami please wake up.. PLEASE... 10:37 LIRLIR Xisenin: SMILEYS ARE AWESOME!! :U 10:38 Ametrineskies Zik: I'll slice your head oooofffff. >.> 10:38 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Soft breathing*.. 10:38 Long Time *Mario picks up Menami and rests her on the couch* 10:38 LIRLIR Xisenin: Uh. Whose head? 10:38 Long Time Mario: Menami..? Are you okay..? 10:38 Ametrineskies Zik: YOURS *points to Xisenin* 10:39 LIRLIR Xisenin: Uhh. I don't see that happening. 10:39 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: *It might be a while before she wakes up, she is passed out after all* 10:39 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Mrrrrhgh. 10:39 LIRLIR Xisenin: That skin will grow back.. 10:39 Invader Jib Jaz: It'd be..gross...*Sips an Irken soda..not really paying attention* 10:39 Long Time Mario: Okay, she's still breathing.. good... Mario: I don't think she got damaged that bad... 10:40 Ametrineskies Zik: Do your MAGIC STUFF OR WHATEVER and REVERSE it because Im not LIVING with a darned SMILEY on my HEAD 10:40 Long Time Mario: thank goodness... 10:40 LIRLIR Xisenin: Well, i grow my own skin cells for that.. hang on... *poofs away* 10:40 Ametrineskies Zik: *clenches fists*... Hrmm.. 10:41 LIRLIR Xisenin: *Poofs back, holding a soggy-looking circle of greenish skin* 10:41 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Grow skin cells. I wonder if he'll get some mutant's spell j-- *SMACKS it away* Zik: EW. NO. Get it AWAAAYYYYYYYY 10:42 LIRLIR Xisenin: IT WOULD HAVE DRIED UP! Xisenin: It's the only way i can fix it. 10:42 Ametrineskies Zik: Its sticky and gross and smushy and I DONT LIKE IT 10:42 Long Time *Mario sets a blanket on Menami while she's unconscious* 10:43 LIRLIR Xisenin: Do you want the smiley face gone? 10:43 Long Time Mario gets a chair and sits on it, waiting for Menami to regain consciousness* 10:43 Ametrineskies Zik: I'll just wait for it to heal. 10:43 Long Time Mario: I wont leave this spot, until she's feeling better *worried face*.... 10:43 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Otherwise, Im not letting some EXPERIMENTY THINGY touchin me. 10:43 LIRLIR Xisenin: Eh. Suit yourself. Humans do that to treat huge burns. 10:44 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*antennae twitch*... *stares at Mario* Hands off, blockguy 10:44 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Eyes flutter a bit*.. 10:44 LIRLIR Xisenin: *slaps the skin on when Zik isn't looking* 10:45 Ametrineskies Zik: ...SOMETHINGISTOUCHINGMEEE!!! *instantly kicks Xi* Zik: *tears it off and runs* 10:45 LIRLIR Xisenin: OWW. 10:45 Long Time Mario: Menami...? 10:45 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*runs to Menami* Heey! Menni's awaaake.. 10:46 LIRLIR Xisenin: What.. *flies over* Jaz: Hm? *Walks over to her* Xisenin: CAULIFLOWWEERRR. enami: .. *Small moan*.. *Opens eyes a bit*.. 10:50 Long Time Mario: Menami.. are you really awake..? *Clenching fists in hope* 10:50 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*quickly hugs her* Eheh.. Sorry about uh.. What MARIO did. 10:50 Long Time Mario: ... Mario: Zik, it was both of our faults... 10:51 Ametrineskies Zik: Not mine. 10:51 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: !!! ..E-Eeeh!.. 10:51 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*looks at her* ..What? 10:51 Long Time Mario: Don't souly blame it on m- Um.. are you okay Menami..? 10:51 LIRLIR Xisenin: ._. *looks* 10:51 Invadervax Kivi: ... 10:51 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Pushes Zik off, staring at all of them*.. *Scared look* 10:52 Ametrineskies Zik: HEY! *pushed* 10:52 Invadervax Kivi: Um... 10:52 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Yo, Menni, why'd you do THAT for 10:52 Long Time Mario: err... 10:52 LIRLIR Xisenin: HAI! *floats around* 10:52 Ametrineskies Zik: *stands up*.. 10:52 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Soft voice*: ... who're you..? 10:52 Long Time Mario: Oh no... 10:52 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Well thats a stupid question, Im ZIK. Everyone knows THAT.. 10:52 Long Time Mario: Her PAK must have gotten damaged... 10:52 LIRLIR •_· 10:53 Long Time Mario: She may have amnesia, forgetting everything. 10:53 Ametrineskies Zik: ...N-naw, shes probably just a little tired, she ain got amnesia.. 10:53 Invader Jib Jaz: She looks fine..but uh. *Sip*-She's uh...what do you..I forget the word, but. Somethi-Oh, yeah. That. 10:53 Long Time Mario: Oh really? 10:53 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... *Blinks, confused*.. 10:53 Long Time Mario: Do you know who I am *looking towards menami* 10:53 LIRLIR Xisenin: WELL I'M XISENIN, UR BESTEST FRIEND EVERRR. 10:53 Long Time ?* 10:53 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Most importantly, do you know who *I* am? Zik: MOST. Importantly. yknow. 10:54 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... i dont know any of you... .... wait.. where am i? 10:54 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*antennae droop*.. 10:54 Long Time Mario: This is your home... Mario: She has amnesia... 10:54 LIRLIR Xisenin: And this is Zik, your best.. umm. More than best friend. 10:54 Long Time Mario: Oh no.... 10:54 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Its just my Dreamworld tampering with my mindset. Totally is. This aint real. 10:55 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... 10:55 LIRLIR Xisenin: Oh, it's real, Zikky. 10:55 Ametrineskies Zik: No its not, no its NOT! Zik: ..*hugs self*.. 10:55 Long Time Mario: It's uh.. real Zik :/ 10:55 LIRLIR Xisenin: Yeah.. 10:55 Ametrineskies Zik: SHUT IT *glares at Mario* Zik: I will tear your limbs off like a barbie doll.. *stares at the floor* 10:56 LIRLIR Xisenin: *puts the synthetic skin on Zik's head* : P 10:56 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*smacks Xisenin* 10:56 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Whimper* 10:56 LIRLIR Xisenin: *hugs Menami in fear* 10:57 Invader Jib Jaz: ...Eh...You know, there's only one way to fi-Uuuh...Eh, nevermind. 10:57 Long Time Mario: It's okay Menami... *pulls Xisenin off* 10:57 Ametrineskies Zik: .... 10:57 Long Time Mario: *looking towards menami* Your name is Menami... 10:57 LIRLIR Xisenin: Naaww, i ain't scared *cackles maniacally* 10:57 Long Time Mario: You're an IRKEN. 10:58 Ametrineskies Zik: ..Ya ain scared? *grabs his scythe and twirls it* I'll sure as heck give you a REASON! 10:58 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... Menami... irkun..? 10:58 Long Time Mario: Yes... 10:58 LIRLIR Xisenin: *whistles and ignores* 10:58 Ametrineskies Zik: *eye twitch* Are ya IGNORING me? 10:58 Long Time Mario: Maybe some items will jog your memory.. 10:59 Invader Jib Jaz: Items....? 10:59 Long Time Mario: My name's Mario, I made this statue for you *points to statue* 10:59 LIRLIR Xisenin: *keeps whistling and floats up to the ceiling* 10:59 Long Time Mario: Yea, sometimes past items can jog memories.. 10:59 Ametrineskies Zik: ....Nobody just IGNORES me! 10:59 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Blinks at the statue* 10:59 Long Time Mario: It took awhile, but it was a present for you. Mario: You're that great of a person ^_^ 11:00 LIRLIR Xisenin: Wait. What was i doing? *shrugs and keeps whistling* 11:00 Ametrineskies Zik: *jumps up and attempts to slash at him* 11:01 Invader Jib Jaz: It was a really creepy present, too. L 11:01 Long Time Mario: It's not creepy... I just wanted to make a great present for her :/ 11:01 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... ..Somewhat.. familiar..? *Blinks* 11:02 LIRLIR Xisenin: ·_• *looks down at Zik* Oh, hi, Zik. 11:02 Long Time Mario: Er... What other items can jog her memory.. hm... 11:02 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*GROWLS at him*.. *floats next to him* Are you just CASUALLY ignoring me? You dont just DO THAT 11:03 LIRLIR Xisenin: Do... What? 11:03 Long Time Mario points to Zik* Mario: This is Zik... He's a really mean dude.. 11:04 Ametrineskies Zik: ... *eye twitches*.. I am NOT MEAN 11:04 LIRLIR Xisenin: Ah, well. *floats up a bag of chips and noms on them* 11:04 Ametrineskies Zik: *jumps down*.. Im nicer.. But I just ..Dont like alot of you. >> 11:05 LIRLIR Xisenin: *floats another bag of chips to Zik* 11:06 Long Time Mario: You are pretty rude though... 11:06 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*slashes the bag, tearing it apart*.. Am not. 11:06 Invader Jib Jaz: *Leans on the wall* Well, a guy made out of plastic isn't exaactly easy to get used to..or to interact with in general.. 11:06 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... 11:07 Invadervax Kivi: ... *Looks at Menami* 11:07 LIRLIR Xisenin: *floats a chip into Zik's mouth* Be quiet and eat food. 11:07 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*puts scythe down*.. Hm. 11:08 Long Time Mario: So do remember a little bit more, Menami? 11:08 LIRLIR Xisenin: *flies around* 11:08 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... I don't know.. *Looks at Kivi* 11:08 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*picks it up*.. *drags it along as he walks around the room* Zik: You all just reaally.. really.. like to tick me off.. 11:09 Long Time Mario: Kivi, 11:09 Invader Jib Jaz:....What did I do? 11:09 LIRLIR Xisenin: Eh. I like to challenge you.. 11:09 Long Time Mario: Can you look inside her pak, and see how badly damaged it is..? 11:10 Invadervax Kivi: Okay. 11:10 Ametrineskies Zik: I guess some of you are lucky that I dont know you well.. 11:10 Invadervax Kivi: *Looks inside Menami's PAK* 11:10 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*stares at Xisenin* And if you want to challenge me so badly, I suggest you should stop. 11:10 LIRLIR Xisenin: I would never hate you, Zik. I'm just having fun. 11:10 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ! .. What're you doing..? 11:10 Ametrineskies Zik: Is having fun trying to drive me into anger? 11:10 Long Time Mario: Menami, just let him, he's checking to see if you're alright. 11:11 Ametrineskies Zik: Certainly did a nice job. *coldly glares*.. 11:11 Long Time Mario: You uh... have a 'sickness'.. 11:11 LIRLIR Xisenin: Umm. Key then. 11:11 Ametrineskies Zik: ..so casual. *stares down at the floor as he continues to pace* 11:11 LIRLIR Xisenin: Go tend to your lady.. 11:11 Ametrineskies Zik: Ohh, but I'm "sooo mean". 11:12 Long Time Mario: Just trust the little guy. 11:12 Invadervax Kivi: Hmmm... 11:12 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. Ok.. 11:12 Long Time *Inside Menami's PAK her memory processeser is broken* 11:13 Invadervax Kivi: The memory processor...It's...broken... 11:13 LIRLIR (Processor, thank the kindle fire for auto correcT XD ) 11:13 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*smirks, but sniffles, shutting eyes*.. Though I cant see why much... I do try my best to look like the GOOD guy but Im not doing so well arent I. 11:13 Invader Jib Jaz: *Eyes widen* *Spits out soda* The memory processor?! Broken?! 11:14 LIRLIR Xisenin: Eeyup.. 11:14 Invadervax Kivi: Yep. Surprise, surprise. 11:14 Invader Jib Jaz: Of course it's a "surpise"! Do you know how they fix that?! Jaz: They have to replace the whole PAK! And do you know what that means?! 11:15 LIRLIR Xisenin: *hums the Shire theme* No. 11:15 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .... *Antennae droop, assuming this is a bad thing*.. 11:15 Long Time Mario: This doesn't sound good :/ 11:15 Invader Jib Jaz: It means she's NOT MENAMI ANYMORE, that's what it means! 11:15 Invadervax Kivi: Yep. 11:15 Long Time *Mario pats Menami on the back* Mario: Everything's going to be alright... 11:15 LIRLIR Xisenin: It's the memory PROCESSOR, not the memory itself. 11:16 Ametrineskies Zik: ..."not Menami anymore"...? 11:16 Invader Jib Jaz: Yes! They don't give "Spare parts" for those things, they're just gonna give her a new PAK! 11:16 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*leans against a wall, clutching the handle tightly*... 11:17 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Tilts head* 11:17 LIRLIR Xisenin: We could have Kivi bring someone else's memory PROCESSOR into her PAK. 11:17 Ametrineskies Zik: ...*voice starts to crack*: Y'know, its not like she LIKED me or anything. NO. Of COURSE this happened, its like FATE or some SHNICK. *SLAMS the blade to the floor*.. Long Time has left the chat. Long Time has joined the chat. 11:19 Long Time Mario: So she can't be fixed...? 11:19 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: ... *Looks at Zik* 11:19 Invadervax Kivi: Hmmm... 11:19 Long Time Mario: No.. this can't be real.. you're joking right? Mario: RIGHT? 11:19 Invader Jib Jaz: I'm not! 11:19 Long Time Mario: No..NO....NOOO NO NO NO NO NOOOO! LIRLIR has left the chat. LIRLIR has joined the chat. 11:20 Long Time *A tear sheds from mario's eye* 11:21 Invader Jib Jaz: And besides...her PAK is broken. They'll do...you know what with it.... 11:21 Long Time Mario: This is all my fault... my fault... *Mario covers eyes while crying* covers his* 11:21 LIRLIR Xisenin: *cackles* I may have some spare parts.. From deadies on stranded ships.. 11:21 Ametrineskies Zik: ..*quiet laugh, crying now at the same time* ..Isnt this such a treat, its so NICE.. a WONDERFUL, FANTASTIC day isnt it? I've had NOOOTHING better to do than lose a... Ohh "friends" dont exist do they. *shakes head* Zik: ..*grabs scythe, tearing it out of the floor*.. YourFavoriteFangirl has left the chat. 11:23 LIRLIR Xisenin: *procures a tiny black piece, floating in the air, and gives it to Kivi* 11:23 Ametrineskies (..aaaaa i keeled her- 11:23 Long Time Mario: This can't be true, I know it! This all a joke right..? Hahaha... you guys got me! YourFavoriteFangirl has joined the chat. 11:23 Long Time (nuuu (yesss 11:23 Invader Jib (LIR...=_=) 11:23 LIRLIR Xisenin: Haha.. Sometimes scrap people find useful things.. 11:23 YourFavoriteFangirl Menami: .. *Frowning, not liking all the negativity in the room at ALL* 11:24 Long Time Mario: Please tell me that this is an ACTUAL joke... 11:24 LIRLIR (So. She's gonna die then? Cuz I don't know.) 11:24 Long Time Mario: This isn't a joke is it... :( 11:24 Ametrineskies Zik: ...So if its a joke... 11:24 LIRLIR (The black piece thing never happened, then..) 11:25 Ametrineskies Zik: ...Then none of you are real? Just some ILLUSION. 11:25 LIRLIR Xisenin: No, it's not a joke. 11:25 Invadervax Kivi: *Sigh* 11:25 YourFavoriteFangirl (.. Does she HAVE to die? o_o) 11:25 LIRLIR (^)? 11:25 Invader Jib (No ) 11:26 Long Time (no 11:26 LIRLIR (